Love Returned
by GimmeYaoi25
Summary: Len loves Kaito, and tonight's the night he's gonna tell him. But something/someone gets in the way. Rated M for sexual content and swearing


I'm in my apartment, lying on my soft bed, practically bouncing with excitement and anxiety. The sheets are cool and crisp, and they feel good against my skin. I have my cell phone in my hand, the banana key-ring swaying slightly as my fingers tremble over the speed dial button.

Today is the day, I promised myself. Today I will tell him. Today is the day I will tell Kaito that I have feelings for him. ' _No backing down!'_ says my more confident and determined side. I can feel my weaker and more shy side start to whisper to me. ' _But... what if... he says...'_ "Ugh!" I groan as I shove my pillow into my face and shake it fiercely. I probably look like I am having a fit, but it was called for.

I've been waiting for this moment for so long. No one except my sister knows that, for three years, I've loved Kaito. I know it's 'typical' for a fifteen year old to go on about true love and all of that, but this was different. Kaito is eighteen years old, and perfect. He is kind, funny, and not to forget, unbelievably hot. But also, he seems like the only person in the world who truly understands me. How could I not fall in love? So here I am, quivering in silence, cell phone in hand, staring at the screen as if expecting it to say hello.

Golden beams of light stream through the silvery curtains as the sun starts to set. I remember what my Mom says when we have to do something. "No time like the present." My finger creeps up to the button, and a second before contact, the phone buzzes.

I basically snarl at the phone for disrupting my concentration, and then I blink as I realize it's a text from Kaito. _I'm outside your building. I have something to show you, could you please come down?_

My eyes sparkle at the opportunity. Instead of saying it on the phone, I could tell him in person. Talk about luck! I fumble with the keypad. _Sure, just gimme a minute._ I throw off my sheets and run to my closet. No one is home except for me. Rin is at one of her friends' birthday parties, and Mom is out working, which she usually returns from at around eight.

I throw on a charming yet casual black shirt, and change into dark blue jeans. I throw open the door, and run all the way to the bottom floor. I push open the front door, and the Tokyo wind blows in my face, rustling my blonde hair slightly. "Len!" I turn to see Kaito leaning against the wall of the building. He looks great in those brown pants he likes and a blue shirt. He walks up to me and gives me one of those manly handshakes, where you lean in and slap the others back. I thought it was stupid, but I'm starting to like it.

Kaito stares down at me (I am a few inches shorter than he is, which is NOT a big deal) and smiles. "Len, I have to tell you something." I can feel it inside me, the confidence to tell him. As soon as he was finished, it would all explode out of me. So absorbed in my own thoughts, that I simply nod. I think I might hyperventilate.

He turns around and beckons to the air. Well, not to the air, but to a girl I had not even realized was there. The person runs up and clasps Kaito's hand. This action causes me to observe. Blonde, female, maybe sixteen or seventeen, stylish shirt, short skirt, and boots. Her blue eyes meet mine, and then she looks at Kaito. I start to hesitate. She's looking at him like... like they-

"Len." Kaito saying my name snaps me out of it. I stare into his deep blue eyes. "I wanted you to be the first one to know." He looks at the girl, and then back at me. "This is IA. She is my girlfriend."

My thoughts crash like a plane flying into a building. My stomach implodes. Nausea washes over me like a wave. I am stunned, unable to move. "W-What?"

Kaito smiles and looks at this girl, who I want to wipe from existence. "Well, we've only been going out for a few weeks, but now we've decided to be together." I feel hollow. I can't say anything. I can't believe it.

The girl sticks her slender hand out to me, and it takes every ounce of strength to stick my hand out and shake the hand of the thing that is making me feel like - for lack of a better word - shit.

She shakes enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you. Kaito's told me so much about you and your sister." Her voice might be nice, but I was still too shocked to really listen.

Kaito gives me a hesitant look. "So... what do you think?" I have to overcome all of these feelings. Kaito looks happy with this girl. They look good together. I should be happy for him.

I smile, but even to me it feels fake. "W-Wow, Kaito... uh, yeah, that's great. I'm happy that you-" I feel the tear roll down my cheek, to my utter horror. Kaito leans in like he usually would.

"Len! Are you okay?" He puts his hand on my shoulder. This is too much for me. I can't handle it. I slap his hand off of me and run back into the building. I can hear that evil girl shout his name. That must mean that he's following.

I can't deal with any of this, so I speed up, racing up the stairs, reaching my door, unlocking it as fast as I can, rushing in and slamming it shut. The tears are streaming now, and I furiously wipe them away. I hear his feet thudding against the hallway floor. He pounds on the door.

"Len! Len open up! What's wrong? Please open the door!" Kaito yells as he continues to beat the hell out of the door. I yell at him to go away, and charge into my room, slamming the door. I dive onto my bed, wrapping myself into the sheets, and silently scream.

Why did this have to happen? When did he get a girlfriend? The girl's face pops into my head, and I don't bother to muffle my scream of rage. I just cry and cry, letting out all of those pent up emotions. Five minutes after he arrived, Kaito left. He sent texts, but I didn't even pick up the phone.

How long have I been crying? It feels like hours. My throat is dry, and I feel terrible. I hear the door open, and for one horrid seconds, I think Kaito's somehow gotten in. "Len! We're back." I sigh in relief at the sound of Mom's voice.

"Len! Where you at?" I hear Rin yell as she drops something onto the table. I rub my sore eyes, and prop myself up into a sitting position against my pillow.

"In here!" I yell. My voice sounded a bit hoarse, but neither of them noticed. Rin skipped up to my room excitedly.

"So? Did you ask him?!" She squeaks, but then she notices my tear stained cheeks. "Oh no! Did he say no? What happened?" I angrily tell her to keep it down. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with Mom knowing.

I felt exhausted and weak after telling her about his girlfriend. She didn't seem to believe it. "But, when did he get a girlfriend? He's never even spoken about getting a girlfriend. He tells us everything!"

I sigh, and marinate in my aura of misery. "Maybe he was really nervous about it. I mean... he looked so happy about it. Until I..." I look down and bury my face into my hands.

Rin makes an expression. "Until you... What?" I feel sick just by telling her the full story. She on the other hand, didn't seem so depressed about it.

"Len! You have to go to him! Like, right now! Tell him that you love him so he will dump that bitch and be with you!" Rin bounces eagerly, until Mom shouts "Language!". I glare at Rin as I hope Mom only heard the one word.

"Rin, I can't just go and tell him. I acted horribly. I don't think I could stand to face him again. Like, ever." I mumble pathetically.

Rin looks at me disapprovingly. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Do you want to be with Kaito?" I look down. "Well, do you?" She presses. I nod. "So go there right now and tell him how you feel!" I tried to say 'but', but than she literally threw me out of the apartment, with an easy "You'll figure it out" before slamming the door in my face.

It is dark outside, and a little chilly, but other than that a beautiful night. I walk painfully slow to the apartment building where Kaito lives. I wonder what I will say. I feel like I am on a trip to be executed, so I hang my head the whole way.

It takes me fifteen minutes to get there. Five minutes to walk the distance between my building and his, and ten minutes to keep myself together while looking at Kaito's apartment tower. I approach it, moving slowly but definitely making progress, until I reach the door. I've been here so many times, I could name how many rooms it had, what tint the windows were, or how many staff members handled the desk. But now, it seems completely new, and I can't open the door for a ridiculously long time.

I silently creep up the stairs and along the hall, ignoring the two people making out and the wet patch in the crimson carpet. I reach his door, and raise my hand. Here's a preview of my thoughts. ' _Oh my god what am I going to say should I turn around? No I came here for a reason and so I will knock and I will not die. HOLY FUCK I'm going to die I can't do it. Oh my god oh my god oh my gooooodddd!'_ I knock on his door, and wait in silent agony.

The door opens to a fresh-out-of-the-shower Kaito, wearing trousers and a vest, his hair still wet. His eyes widen, and suddenly I'm in his arms. "Len! Oh, Len I'm so sorry for not telling you about IA! I'm an idiot! I always tell you everything and I go and keep this a secret for weeks! I'm so so SO sorry!" He tightens the hug, and I feel both awkward and (though I'll never admit it) aroused.

I gently pull away, slow enough now to be rude. "Um... Kaito. Can... can I talk to you?" I ask, refusing to look straight into his eyes. Kaito seems confused but relieved that I'm not telling him to go to hell. He leads me into his living room, and I sit on one of the couches that I've sat on a hundred times before. He sits on the one opposite me, waiting for me to start.

So that's what I do. "Kaito, it's not because you didn't tell me you were dating her. That doesn't matter. I... well, you see... I kinda..." I can feel my face redden. Kaito waits patiently, looking at me, confused. I sit straighter. "I love you. And the idea of you being with someone else... well, I couldn't handle it."

Kaito just stares at me, open mouthed, showing no sign of moving ever again. A minute passes. "Um... Len, I..." The way he said it was more than enough for me.

I quickly get up. "That's fine. Thanks for hearing me out, and... um... bye." I feel like crying, so I rush to the door. I reach out for the handle, but a hand grips my wrist. I turn, surprised, only to get my other wrist grabbed and by body pushed against the door, my arms pinned together over my head by one of Kaito's large hands. But I barely notice it.

I can only feel his hand caressing my cheek, and his lips on mine. I want to reboot my system to make sure I am not dreaming, because I am certain I am. He tilts his head, and parts his lips, nearly making me moan as I passionately kiss him back.

We are like this for God knows how long, until he pulls back. Both of us stand there gasping, staring into each others eyes. His eyes lower their gaze, and he flushes a delicate pink. I follow his gaze, only to see that I got a little over excited, and was hard.

I blush and quickly cover it with my hands. Kaito smiles, making me blush even more. "I meant to say, Len, that I love you too." He says to me as he pulls me close, and hugs me tightly, purposely rubbing his thigh against my throbbing erection. He leans down and kisses me again, and I inhale as much of his breath as I can.

This kiss along with the friction of his thighs prove almost too much for me to handle. I pull away laughing. "Kaito, I don't think I can handle that." I am surprised how sexy I sounded.

Kaito looks at me, obvious lust in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asks in a deep voice. I decide to be completely truthful.

"Kaito, I am horny as fuck, and if you keep rubbing against me like that, I will cum." I should be totally embarrassed saying this, but the look in his eyes made me want him even more, if that was even possible.

He gives me a smirk. "Over eager, are we?" I roll my eyes. I feel like I'm in a dream, but than the reality sinks in.

"What about IA? Aren't you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask, and I can hear how sad I sound by saying these words.

"I only really went out with IA because... well... I wanted to get my mind off of you. I showed you her before I showed anyone else, because I... I sort of hoped you would tell me that you loved me. I had no idea that you wanted... the same thing that I did. So I don't need her anymore. I have everything I want right here." He smiles sweetly as he puts his hand on my heart. "I love you, Len."

You cannot imagine the pleasure I feel just by hearing those words. "I love you too, Kaito." I say as I pull him in for another kiss.

We end up on his bed, and he is not wearing any pants. My mind doesn't focus on much else than that. I force myself to stop staring at his dick pushing through his tight boxers. "Just so there's no confusion, sex is gonna have to wait till I'm eighteen."

Kaito gets a mischievous look on his face. "What kind of sex?" He asks in that deep purr of his.

"Anal. Obviously. As for the other kinds, well, that's why you're not wearing any pants." I say as I move in closer and kiss him.

After a blowjob, which he claims I did very well in for my first time, and accidently cumming into my own pants, we ditched our clothing on the floor and spent the night in our underwear kissing and cuddling. It was my favourite night ever.

I wake up, and immediately nuzzle into Kaito's hairless chest. He laughs and kisses my head. "Goodmorning, babe." He jokes. "Your phone keeps going off. Better check it."

I slowly get off the bed and stretch. God I feel good. I pick up the phone from my pants pocket as it goes off again. Fifty-seven texts. Damn. Fifty-six from Rin, one from Mom. Mom says, _Going to work, see you tonight._ One of Rin's. _You have been there all night, which means my plan worked and you two did lots of naughty stuff. You are gonna have to repay me when you get back. :)_

I can't help but laugh. I put the phone on the desk side table and jump back into bed. Kaito kisses me gently. I stare into his eyes from an angle I've never seen him from before. "When do we have to get up?" I ask, dreading the moment we'll have to leave this room.

Kaito grins. "We're half an hour late to school. We're playing hookey." I absorb this knowledge, and then a thought flies to my brain.

"So... what do we do in the mean time?" Kaito laughs as he pulls me closer to him, and we start off where we finished last night.


End file.
